youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ItsNickBean
Nickolas David Bean (born ), better known online as ItsNickBean, is an American YouTube, Instagram, and YouNow star. He currently resides in Los Angeles, but was born in Maiden, North Carolina. The main focus of his channel are challenges, comedy, and music. History Nick first became known on the live streaming social media app YouNow where he quickly became one of its most popular broadcasters. He currently has over 1 million subscribers. He then joined a group called 5quad that was the YouNow equivalent to Our2ndLife. The group consisted of himself, Zach Clayton, and Edwin Burgos. The group dominated YouNow and toured around the country on major tours like Digitours and TLG for 2015 and 2016. The group disbanded in October 2016 and Nick began to take YouTube more seriously. Music Bean began producing music as a pre-teen in North Carolina. But he didn't take it seriously until he joined 5quad in 2015. His first song to get noticed was Netflix and Chill which has nearly 2 million views on his YouTube channel. His next song, Wifi Wifey, would earn him 13 million YouTube views and thousands of plays on various social media platforms. This has inspired him to take his musical career more seriously. As of February 2016, he has released another song called Stay on his YouTube channel which quickly gained 50,000 views in only a few days. He followed that up with Bubblegum Girl and then released a song with Zach Clayton called Lip Singer, which has over 4 million views on YouTube. Characters Sara A parody of girls on social media, Sara is Nick's most popular character. Originally Nick simply used a girl voice he called Sara to prank call or catfish on his YouNow broadcasts. Soon he began putting on a wig, makeup, and dressing like a girl. The character soon proved so popular he created another YouTube channel for the character. Other channels Nick has two other channels. DailyBean is a vlog channel where he vlogs his everyday life. SaraSlays101 is a channel for his character Sara. Controversy When Nick had Bianca Sotelo appear in his video Whatever You Draw I Will Buy Challenge almost all the nearly 800 comments on the video attacked and hated on her. His fangirls did not like her in the video around Nick and accused her of being a gold-digger and criticized everything she did. Nick referred to her as the "ex-girlfriend" in the video since his jealous female fans don't want him in a relationship with another girl. Since the video, Bianca has not appeared in another video with Nick and he has made no mention of their relationship or that they are a couple. Personal Life Nick has 4 siblings and grew up in North Carolina. He dated fellow YouNow star Madeline Phillips (ayexmadeline) in 2015 and was on and off with her for most of 2015 and early 2016. He later dated TikTok star Skye Raae in late 2015 and had a relationship with YouNow and Instagram star Maddie Welborn also during parts of 2015 and 2016. He later dated LiveMe broadcaster Magdalena Barnett in the spring of 2017. After they broke up he began a relationship with fellow YouTuber Corinna Kopf and they dated during the summer of 2017. He then dated Instagram star Brittanie Nash in the summer of 2018. He is currently involved in a relationship with fellow YouTuber Bianca Sotelo. Trivia *One of his songs, "Chicken Nugget Song", was featured on SMG4 as Bowser's theme, expressing his love for chicken nuggets. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers